New Look
by BrokenTenshi
Summary: After being tired of being made fun of her looks think pimples and thick rimmed glasses, your typical nerd, she revamps herself, now shes a total knock out. What will the ones that shunned her think now? Pairings:IK SM, possible kik bashing.
1. New Chick?

Disclaimer: Let's cut to the chase shall we? I'm only putting this up once and ONLY once. I don't own Inuyasha.

This is my first fic so please go easy. Constructive criticism would be helpful, but please lay off on the flames. I'm doing this because the teachers are striking (WOOT FOR B.C!) I shouldn't be happy, but hey, no school, don't have to finish off my PHYSICS HW OMFG! Ok yeah… here's the story.

The sun shone through the pale green curtain, causing Kagome to stir from her deep sleep.

"Argh! Damn sun, why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a good dream too…"

"KAGOME! BREAK FAST IS READY!"

"COMING MOM!"

Kagome got up out of bed and went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Just as she was getting out of the shower the door suddenly burst open.

"WOAH! Oh um sorry sis."

"SOUTA! What did I say about knocking first?"(She has a towel around her btw XD)

"Ummm…Do it?"

"Just remember next time kay?"

"Alright already, don't need to get all mushy and nice on me all of the sudden." _Man she can be so bi polar when she wants to._

Kagome went back into her room and took out a pair of low rise, destroyed jeans she got from AE over the summer and a short sleeved tee with random lettering on it. She then went over to her mirror and grabbed a tube of lip gloss from her drawer and put it on. She didn't need much since her features could speak for themselves.

"I can't wait to show the people at school my new look!" (A/N: no she's not vain, you'll see later).

"Oh Kagome, there you are. You're breakfast is on the table. I hope French toast and eggs are fine." said Mrs. Higurashi with a smile.

"Mom, you're the best." laughed her daughter.

A few minutes later Souta joined the table and they all ate together. Kagome could barely contain her excitement of going to school; after all she was probably one of the biggest nerds there. Souta on the other hand, could have cared less. He was more interested in soccer and that camp he went to over the summer.

"Kagome, you better get going or you're going to be late for school."

"Huh? What? Ahh! Bye mom, cya Souta! Kagome said as she dashed out the door barely remember her bag and shoes.

"Souta, you should get going too." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah I will in a moment, I still have time. School doesn't start until 9:00, and its still 8:00"

Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded.

back with Kagome

"OY KAGOME WAIT UP!" yelled a tired teen.

"Oh hey Sango, what's up?"

"Running after you is what's up."

They both laughed. Sango was Kagome's best friend and probably only friend. She wore a pair of black 'Dickies', and a magenta tank top with a black shrug over top of it. The slightest hint of magenta eye shadow could be seen above her eyes and clear lip gloss was spread over her lips. She stood a couple inches taller than Kagome. Kagome never really had the courage to talk to people and the only person who could look past everything and see the true her was Sango.

"So, ready for the first day of school?" quipped Kagome.

"Heck yeah! I swear the guys are gonna drop dead seeing you again." nudged Sango.

At this Kagome could only blush at the comment.

"What? Don't you think so? I mean you've changed so much, you look different, and I'm the lucky one that got to be there to see it all go through" Sango said enthusiastically.

"I guess…we'll have to really see when we get to school now wont we" giggled Kagome. (A/N: I hate using the word 'giggled' makes me think of little prisses, but Kags isn't so yeah.)

"Maybe that guy Inuyasha you've been crushing on ever since the beginning of highschool might actually come to his senses and quit calling you names."

"Doubt it, when all hell freezes over that's when he'll start being nice."

"Soooo Sango, how are things with you and Miroku? Kagome slyly slipped in.

"WHAT, UMM ERR…? Wh- what a- about the lecher…? stuttered Sango.

Glad to have gotten the tough girl all flustered, Kagome pressed on.

"Well I mean he was always touching you and commenting you and all…"

At this Sango almost died.

"HE IS THE BIGGEST PERVERT EVER! HOW CAN ANYONE LIKE HIM?"

"You do." was Kagome's simple reply.

Sango didn't even have a chance to come of up a retort when they saw that they had arrived and completely lost track of what she was going to say. As they walked up the steps to the front of Shikon High (A/N: I know VERY original, forgive the lack of creativity.) Students immediately took note of the two girls walking up to doors. Whispers could be heard,

"Who's that girl?"

"Heh looks like Sango finally ditched that other freak to better her rep."

"She new here? Man would I love to have a piece of that ass."

The Sango and Kagome could barely contain themselves at the comments they heard. It was just too priceless too see the popular kids and preps sit and stare with their mouths hanging open.

Over by the parking lot, the guys saw the arrival of the "new chick". Miroku nudged Inuyasha. Through their silent communication, Inuyasha got the idea Miroku wanted to check out his lovely lady and the girl next to her. Inuyasha just shrugged and followed, not liking where this was going. Miroku called to Sango telling them to wait up. She paused and turned around to see who it was and took in the sight of him. Miroku was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a deep purple button up shirt that was open to show that he had a nice form fitting black wife beater. She was temporarily lost in her thoughts when she felt something on her behind. Sango immediately knew what had happened, and soon the sound of connecting flesh could be heard ringing throughout the courtyard.

"Ahh Lady Sango must you be so rough on me, I was but trying to remove a piece of white fluff that had landed on your bottom…"

"Save It Houshi." Sango sent a death glare at him down on the ground.

"Ahh and who might this young lady be? A new friend of yours Sango dear?"

"Cut the crap Houshi, and she isn't a new friend. This my _dear_," her voice dripping heavily with sarcasm, "happens to be Kagome." A smirk of triumph appeared on her face when she noticed the hanyou that was currently ignoring them tensed up and turned to look.

A/N: Well that's all for now, if I get some reviews, I'll continue it. Make it soon though, then I can work on some more chapters seeing as I probably wont be back to school until next week. Cya!

BrokenTenshi


	2. Inu's Response and Kikyou's Jealousy

He looked her up and down, drinking in her looks. The once acne plagued face was now cleared up leaving behind pale baby soft skin. The thick spectacles that once rested on her nose were gone. In their place, contacts were put in. (A/N: not that he can see the contacts but I don't think she got laser eye surgery that soon.) Dumpy narrow-legged slacks and over sized sweatshirts, which looked like they had seen better days, that once donned her petite frame, were now, ditched for much more fashionable articles of clothing. The bird's nest that was her hair was combed out and properly cared for proved to show she had long silky tresses. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was drop dead gorgeous. His stare didn't go unnoticed by Sango. A clearing of the throat brought him back to reality.

"So _Inu _what do you think?" inquired Sango.

"Keh, so she changed her look. That doesn't mean the rest of her has changed. Knowing her she'll have her nose buried in those stupid books of hers as soon as first period begins."

Miroku and Sango just sighed and shook their heads.

Kagome didn't want to show it but that remark stung, and brought her out of her stupor of staring at Inuyasha. Before he opened his trap, she had been taking in his looks. Baggy carpenter's jeans (A/N: I have a thing for guys in carpenter's jeans… don't ask XD) hung loosely at his hips and a red Hurley shirt fit his torso perfectly. Showing off his built body, but not so tight that it looked like a second skin on him. His pin-straight silver hair was let loose from his usual low pony tail, and the two ears perched on top of his head were busily checking out his environment. But the one thing she could never get over was his deep amber eyes. They weren't always readable, but there were glints of mischievousness. If given the choice and if it were possible, she'd drown in those amber pools any day. However, it was a shame that his looks didn't match his attitude.

"Come on Kags, let's get to class. Maybe there'll be other people who would compliment you instead of criticize." Sango was almost at her wits end with the hanyou. If it weren't for the fact Miroku hung around him, she'd probably never talk to him. Just before they the reached the door, a blur passed in front of them and stopped the pair in their tracks.

"My, my, what do we have here? Looks like you found yourself a new friend Sango…and what would a pretty thing like you be doing hanging around that worthless piece of crap mutt over there?"

A low growl could be heard from Inuyasha and Sango was getting annoyed at the fact people would think she would dump Kagome for some other girl.

"I feel like some automated machine." Sango rolled her eyes. "Kouga if you open your eyes, you'll realize this is Kagome." said an exasperated Sango. _I don't know how much more of this I can take. It was all fine and dandy now it's getting plain annoying._

Kagome saw the look Sango had on her face and took it upon herself to explain what happened to her over the summer. After that was all said and done, she could feel eyes boring holes into her back. Those eyes belonged to Inuyasha. An almost inaudible growl could be heard as well. Kouga, being the demon he is, heard this and put his arm around Kagome knowing fully well it would get Inuyasha pissed. Kagome blushed at Kouga's forwardness. No guy had ever bothered to touch her, let alone go within ten feet of her. Just then the bell rang, signaling the students to get to their homerooms to receive their schedules.

"See ya later Kagome, maybe we can go out sometime! Oh and dog breath, keep your eyes off _my _woman." Kouga smirked at the look on Inuyasha's face and gave a genuine smile to Kagome.

"Bye Kouga." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"Come on Yash, we're going to be late." called Miroku who was already inside the school.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of it and ran toward Miroku.

In Homeroom

Throughout homeroom, all Inuyasha could think about was his reaction to Kagome. No doubt she looked good, but why had he growled when Kouga came around. Hell he even already had a girlfriend, Kikyou. But guys hang all over her, why doesn't he get possessive when they drool over _his_ girlfriend? He constantly wracked his brain for the answer but got absolutely nothing. All he kept coming up with was pictures of Kagome and how good she looked. He was so deep in thoughts that he almost missed his name being called to pick up his schedule. If it weren't for Sango (A/N: Yes they're in the same home room, in my school we go by last names. Inuyasha's last name is Taisho, and Sango's is Taijya. And yes Kagome and Miroku are in the same homeroom as well, Higurashi and Houshi.) shaking him, he'd be missed completely.

Homeroom was the only class they had that day, so for the rest of the day students could do whatever they wanted. (A/N: Another thing they do at my school, stupid yes I know.) Before school started, Sango and Kagome made plans to meet Miroku after homeroom. And, of course, with Miroku comes Inuyasha. As they waited for Inuyasha to make his way over to their group, a high pitched and sickly sweet voice rang throughout the courtyard. Inuyasha cringed and laid his ears flat against his head. Yes this was Kikyou, and although she was his girlfriend, he couldn't stand it when she did that. Before he knew it he was tackled, from behind, to the ground.

"Hey Kikyou…" said a bored and abused Inuyasha.

"Hey sweetie… What? Aren't you glad to see me? Oh how I've missed you so. You know being in America for the entire summer made me so bored, all I could think of was you." she ranted in her pouty voice.

"Of course I missed you…" before he could continue, she planted a big wet one on him, tongue and all. It was gross; all he could taste was lipstick. Again, although she was his girlfriend he was quickly getting tired and annoyed with her. When they finally broke for air, he quickly told her that he had to go out with friends and pointed to where they were.

Over by the tree, the trio was gagging and choking on their own spit. They could have gone their merry way without having to see that 'public display of affection'.

Back with Inuyasha and Kikyou

"Inu baby… Who's that girl over there?"

"Her? Oh that's Kagome."

"Don't lie to be baby who is she really?"

"I'm not lying, that really is her. She got some sort of make-over over the summer." Inuyasha shrugged as if it didn't matter but a flash of jealousy went by Kikyou's face when he said that.

Kikyou didn't like the fact that Inuyasha wasn't showing much interest in her, and was going out with Kagome and the pervert and the pervert beater. Especially since that Higurashi girl got made up and looked as good as her. Kikyou would never admit Kagome actually looked better than her. Quickly putting back her 'loving' face, she told Inuyasha that she wouldn't be keeping him any longer and that he was to call her when he got back. He just shrugged and got off the grass and walked over to his patiently waiting friends. After a quick debate on where to go eat first, they settled on a little restaurant which had a surprisingly large selection to choose from on the menu.

Kikyou watched the four bicker over where to eat, and made a vow to herself to stop Kagome at all costs from getting close to _her _Inuyasha, even if it meant using her popularity to start dirty rumors.

A/N: Ooooh what does Kikyou have up her sleeve now? Seriously can you tell me cuz I have nooo idea XD haha j/k. Tell me what you think of this chapter too, I love the feed back. I wonder how long this strike is gonna last…I'm actually missing school right now, actually I just fear the mass of homework we're going to be getting once we get back eep!

BrokenTenshi


	3. Shopping

Hey again! I feel like leaving my homework on the back burner for now and…UPDATING THIS STORY FOR YOU! I'll try to make this one longer. Enjoy!

At the restaurant, the group was surprised to see that the restaurant had basically every food you could think of on the menu. They immediately took the time to search for what they wanted, except for Inuyasha, he already knew what he wanted and that was Ramen. Miroku soon followed settling on a small hot pot dish of Buddha's Feast (A/N: Haha I couldn't resist using that, it's a Chinese dish that I like to have sometimes, not too filling though.) Sango chose something a little more dangerous, a Thai dish of sliced chicken and veggies on rice with a super spicy peanut sauce. Kagome, on the other hand, was so absorbed with what the restaurant had to offer, she couldn't make a solid decision.

"Yo wench," spat Inuyasha.

Kagome made no motion to look up from her menu.

"Keh, I told you she would have her face buried in a book in no time." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest with a look of triumph on his face.

Kagome slowly put them menu down and as she did so, the anger and annoyance in her face was revealed. Inuyasha cracked one eye open from his triumphant stance and almost cringed. _ Oh no…I'm gonna get it this time, she looks like she's ready to kill…_

Just then the waitress came by and asked everyone for their order. When it came to Kagome everyone was anxious to hear what she was going to order.

"Oden please." She asked politely without breaking the glaring contest going on between her and Inuyasha.

With that the waitress left to take their orders to the kitchen. Again Inuyasha had to put his two bits in.

"You took all the time looking in that menu so that you could order a simple dish of Oden. What are you stupid? It was practically the very first thing on the menu and you ended up taking longer than the rest of us to order." said a stupefied Inuyasha.

"Well _Inuyasha_, unlike you, I like to see what other foods there are to eat, before I make my final choice. I mean wouldn't it have been embarrassing if you asked for Ramen and they didn't even make it here?" Kagome said in a voice you would use to talk to a small child.

"But they DID have Ramen, so no embarrassment here." said Inuyasha.

Kagome's gave a look like 'are you really that dense' and said "Whatever."

When the food arrived they all dug in immediately, some more…messier than others. Sango took a small break from inhaling her food to take a sip of water, and while doing so, glanced at Inuyasha.

"Geez, someone's hungry…You think you can come up for a bit of air?" Sango was wierded out by his animalistic eating habits.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl, bits of noodle was hanging off his face and gave Sango this surprised and hungry look. Almost as if he was being deprived of his food even though it was right in front of him. Kagome looked up from her Oden and saw a piece of noodle stuck in Inuyasha's hair, and started laughing.

"Oi bitch, what are you laughing at?"

"You haha have hahahaha a piece tears of noodle in your hair!" laughed a hysteric Kagome.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was running his fingers though his hair trying to find the stray noodle. He almost gave up when he saw Kagome lean over the table and reach for him.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm… doing you a favor my removing the noodle your blind eyes can't seem to see…" said Kagome in a-matter-of-fact way.

Inuyasha being the dummy he was had no comeback and just scoffed and let her have her way as she continued to pull through this hair to get at the stranded noodle. Once it was out, everyone commenced their eating. When the bill arrived they each paid for their share and were going to be off on their merry way when Miroku came up with the idea to go to the mall.

"Hey guys, we still have a whole day, its only 1:00. Why don't we all go to the mall?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, what do you think Kags?" asked Sango.

"Sure, I could do with a few more articles of clothing" said a thoughtful Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha, what about you? We're waiting for the all mighty Taisho to make his decision." said Miroku.

"Keh, we all know why you want to go Miroku. You just wanna go so that you can check out the girls and cop a feel every once in a while you pervert."

"My Inuyasha, I would expect that coming from Sango, but my best buddy? No way!" Miroku feigned hurt.

"Cut the drama, let's go." said Inuyasha.

the mall

"So where should we go first?" asked Sango.

"I wanna go to EB (Electronic Boutique. A/N: I think that place sucks but I couldn't think of anything better.)" Inuyasha's answer sounded more like a demand rather than a suggestion."

"Sounds good to me, its Souta's birthday soon, I might as well pick up a new game for his Playstation." said Kagome.

Inside they went their separate ways in the store. Sango went to go play on the Xbox they had set up and Miroku and Inuyasha went over to the action games wall. After scanning all the other walls, Kagome met up with the guys.

"Ugh, I don't know what to get for Souta. I know he likes fighting games, and anything else with tones of action, but there's so many to choose from. What do you guys suggest?"

Miroku was the first to speak, "I think you should get him 'Burnout 3'." (A/N: its not even out yet, and I don't know if they make it for PS. You go around crashing things in a car, and crashing into other people. Sounds mindless but its fun xD. I know they'll have it for Xbox though.)

"Nah, he likes action and fighting right? Get him 'Doom'. It might scare the crap outta him, but it'll keep him busy." suggested Inuyasha. (A/N: again I think they have it for PS but yeah…and its rated M, but who really looks at the ratings? I don't xD)

"Maybe I'll get two games then…they have a sale 2 for 50$. Should last him a while." pondered Kagome.

"Keh, whatever, I'm picking up 'Halo II' for myself. (A/N: That game ROCKS! I haven't finish it, and my guy friends are like "wtf is wrong with you I finished the game the day it came out". Seriously they did, but I like to take my time xD.) Miroku, you getting anything?"

"Nope" came his simple reply.

"Alrighty then let's pay for our crap and leave"

outside the store

"Now where?" asked Miroku/

"I know! Kags, didn't you say that you needed a new bathing suit?" inquired Sango.

"Uhh, yeah but I don't need it right now…"

"Nonsense, they have a sale at Swimco, might as well get you one now."

Kagome had barely any time to respond as she was being dragged to the escalator leading to the upper floor where all the clothing stores were. They didn't see this, but the guys' eyes were bugging out, and Miroku was drooling. When Sango asked if they were coming or not, they just nodded dumbly and followed like idiots.

At the store, Sango was running from rack to rack trying to find something for Kagome to wear as well as herself. In the end she picked out three for herself to try and three for Kagome to try. The ones she chose for herself were:

A string bikini set that was a magenta colour (A/N: Yes, I spell it with the extra 'u' I am so utterly Canadian…) with black graphics all over it. The second one she chose was a turquoise halter style bikini that had a wooden ring in the middle holding the top together at the front. The bottoms were regular low-rise bikini bottoms with two wooden rings on either side. The last one was a tube top with bikini bottom set that had a tropical theme to it in a deep green.

For Kagome she picked out:

A deep red halter style bikini set with tie at the sides bikini bottoms. There was small rhinestone detailing on the sides of the bikini top and on the ties of the bottoms (A/N: The ties aren't strings they're more like a leaf shape.) Her second choice was a pastel pink, green, and blue polka dot tankini with bikini bottoms. The last one she chose was a black string bikini that had silver rings on either side of the bikini bottoms.

Sango handed the items to Kagome who protested they were too revealing, but Sango didn't listen and just shoved her into a changing room.

The guys on the other hand went over to their side and started browsing through the board shorts. Nothing really appealed to them so they decided to wait by the changing rooms.

"Sango dear," said Miroku in a sing-song voice, "Don't forget to come out and model your new suits for us."

"US? You mean model for_ you_, I could care less what she chose." With that Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Sango came out in the magenta suit(A/N: Decided to skip a bit, my hands are getting tired xD) and examined herself in the mirror.

"Hmm…I think I'll choose this one. The others just didn't seem…me."

Miroku's jaw hit the floor at the sight of Sango. Her long legs were just amazing, and she had perfect curves. Plus that tiny bikini left little imagination to the lecher. It fit her perfectly and just screamed Sango (It also screamed out to the lecher 'touch me').

She suddenly felt something graze her butt. In the blink of an eye, the lecher was down and out. All Inuyasha could do was shake his head. He pitied Miroku sometimes, but he idiot did bring it upon himself whenever he crossed Sango's path, especially if that path happened to be her ass.

"Umm Sango?" the meek voice of Kagome could barely be heard from behind the doors of the change room.

"I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean I feel so exposed in this thing…"

"Oh hush! Come out and let's have a look!"

The door slowly opened and out stepped Kagome wearing the red number Sango had chosen. Needless to say, Kagome was a knock out. The colour complimented her skin tone perfectly and fit her like it was made for her.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to look up from the unconscious lecher and was shocked at the sight in front of him. Never in a million years would he have thought Kagome to have the body of a model. Not a single mark or scratch marred her body. She was also amazingly toned. Not muscular, but well defined for a girl. He couldn't believe that a body such as hers was hidden under those hideous clothes of hers for most of their high school years.

Sango told Kagome to turn around so that she could get a good look at the fit at the back as well. What's more was that he was shocked to find that she had a tattoo on her lower back just above her butt. It looked like a dragon, but he wasn't too sure because the bottoms covered a good portion of it. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize Kagome had come up to him to ask him what was wrong. After the second time she asked he snapped out of his daydream and was met with not only Kagome's face, but a fairly good view of her cleavage.

"Inuyasha are you alright? Heloooo, earth to Inuyasha do you copy?" asked a slightly perturbed Kagome.

Getting no response from Kagome, Sango decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey INU! WAKE UP!" with that said, Sango came up to him and smacked him.

"OI WENCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Inuyasha.

That got Miroku up, and when he did wake up he fainted seeing Kagome.

"Calm down Inu…the shop keepers are looking at you." said Sango in a whisper.

"Soo…what do you guys think of this?" Kagome pointed to what she was wearing.

"Well," started Sango, "I think you should forget about trying on the others I got you, this one definitely hit the money, and when I say that I think I speak for out male friends here."

Kagome blushed, "Alright I guess I'll get it then."

The girls made their way over to the cashier to pay for their items. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to calm himself down. It had taken every ounce of energy he had in him to keep him from complimenting Kagome, and worse yet jumping her. It was bad enough Sango had to pick out a bathing suit in his favorite colour , but seeing Kagome look as good as she did in it made the strings snap in his head.

'_I've gotta be more careful next time…for fucks sake I still have a girlfriend and I'm fantasizing about the biggest nerd in the school…'_ was the thought running through Inuyasha's head.

Either way, for the rest of the time in the mall, he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. And she couldn't have been anymore clueless as to the intentions of the hanyou. Because, to Kagome, he still hates her guts.

After visiting a few more stores, and coming out with a handful of bags, which the girls made the guys carry, they were ready to head home.

The next day would be the first official day of school. Thus, let the havoc begin.

A/N: Ok well I think this chapter sucked…its longer, but sucked balls. sigh oh well. I don't know what I'm going to do yet for the next chapter to make it interesting. Hopefully it'll come to me in my sleep or something haha. I love reading your reviews; it makes me wanna write more so yeah. More you write the more inclined I will be to update. Cya later!

BrokenTenshi


	4. First Day

A/N: I'M BACK AND SPITTING OUT CHAPTERS LIKE NO TOMORROW. But only cuz of school…or should I say lack of school. God damnit, as much as I like no school, I want to go back. My AP courses are going DOWN THE DRAIN then again I still have gr 12 to retake those AP courses…not that I want to though.(gasp she freaking nuts!) Why can't the gov't just hurry up and solve this so we don't become stupid over the next week. We've already lost all memory of what we've learned from the beginning of the year till now xD. Anyway, I think this isn't going to be a very good chapter. But bear with me plz.

"Hey Kags wait up!"

Kagome was wearing a pair of black stretchy cord flares that fit her to a t and showed off her curves very nicely. On top she wore a turquoise halter with bead detailing along the neck line, just under the bust and at the bottom of the halter and a three quarter sleeved shrug that tied just under her bust in front. A pair of brown and turquoise feather earrings hung delicately framing her face, and her hair was curled slightly on the ends. A touch of pink gloss could be seen on her lips.

"Oh geez, not this again Sango, is there ever going to be a day where you don't have to yell and run after me to catch up while getting to school?" Kagome looked at the hopeless girl.

Sango was wearing a pair of khaki coloured balloon pants (ones that are baggy and you tie them just under your knee to make it kinda poofy), with a satin sash. She was also wearing a black wife-beater-like top that said 'Can't Touch This'. On her wrists were an array of silver bangles and her hair was tied into a slow side, messy pony tail. She wore mid sized silver hoops and had just a hint of eyeliner and mascara on with a touch of lipgloss.

"It's not my fault. Kohaku screwed around with my alarm clock again and made me wake up later than planned. "annoyance evident in her voice.

"At least you don't have a little bro that forgets to knock before entering any room with a door, and that includes the bathroom." stated Kagome.

About a block away from the school, the guys pulled up next to the girls in Inuyasha's black BMW 5 series. (A/N: ok I'm totally guessing the series for this one, but if you're wondering it's the car where everything is voice automated. You wanna change the radio station you have to speak to the car and tell it to change it among other things.) Miroku rolled down his window and leaned out the car.

"Hello my lovely ladies, would you care for a ride?" he asked. "I'm sure Inu here won't mind."

"Fuck you Miroku of course I mind." countered Inuyasha.

"Dear friend, we're only a block away, what would it hurt to drive them, ne?"

"That's the point Houshi; we're only a block away. They can walk, not like they're gimped or gonna get kidnapped or something…" ranted Inuyasha.

During his rant, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Miroku quickly motioned Kagome and Sango into the car. They weren't so sure about doing it, but heck, who wouldn't want to ride in such a hot car like his. By the time Inuyasha noticed the girls were no longer outside the car but in, he growled low.

"Miroku…when we get out of this car, your head is going to be on a silver platter. Better yet, I'll make it so that you won't be able to have children." threatened Inu.

"Ma-ma Inuyasha, you make such a big deal out of driving two beautiful ladies to school. If I were you, I'd have jumped at the opportunity to do so."

"Spoken like a true lecher." said Sango from the back.

After Inuyasha was finished griping about how he had to drive them to school, they started getting a move on, and in less than a minute, they were in the parking lot ready to get to class.

When he stepped out of the car, his ears were once again greeted by a screeching sound that was created by none other than Kikyou.

"Hey baby, you forgot to call me last night, nothing happened to you right? I was so worried that my Inu-kins was in trouble…"

In the background Miroku was gagging and the girls both lost their footing and almost fell at Kikyou's little speech. Inuyasha himself was getting sick of this; he'd never remembered her being like this before. Then again having a fun filled summer without her, made him forget quite a bit. (A/N: what a bad, bad boyfriend XD)

"Oh Inu, you left in such a hurry yesterday, we didn't get a chance to check what courses we had together." pouted Kikyou as she took out her schedule.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and produced his from his back pocket.

"Oh no! We only have one class together and that's shudders math!" cried a devastated Kikyou. (A/N: Oh the HORROR! XD)

Inuyasha could only roll his eyes at this and said, "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you actually paid attention in class instead of constantly putting makeup on while the teacher gave us the lesson." Inuyasha said pointedly. "Yo Miro, what classes do you have?" asked Inuyasha.

After comparing schedules, they found out they had the same classes. Kagome and Sango had the same classes together as well and for the first four blocks they shared with both the guys. Unfortunately for them, Kikyou had to have her math class in one of the first four blocks, meaning they would all have to endure her at one point in time.

While looking over schedules, Kikyou realized that Sango and Kagome had been given a ride in Inuyasha's car, his baby. This irked her because no one other than Miroku has ever been in that car. She figured Sango would have been let in because the lecher had a thing for her, but Kagome on the other hand… why would _her _Inu, allow a bookworm like her in his precious car and not his own girlfriend?

"Inu sweetie, why did that…thing… get a ride in your car when I myself have never been driven in it by you?" asked Kikyou all too sweetly while drawing small circles on his chest."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"That lecher over there snuck them in while I was talking." said an annoyed hanyou.

"Hey! You were ranting, not talking. Besides it wasn't so bad." piped in Miroku.

Kikyou pouted, "Since Kagome got a ride in your car, does that mean I get to ride in it too with you, all alone, together?" With each word she leaned in and used her sultry voice.

"Sure babe. Just as soon as I get covers for the leather seats protect the interior. Cant have any of your 'lovely' make up in my car now can we?" said Inuyasha in a non chalant way.

Kikyou gave him a surprised look and the rest of the crew were trying to smother their own laughter. Inuyasha just looked clueless as to what was going on. With that said Kikyou huffed and was on her way, but not before planting another wet on Inuyasha's cheek, making sure to smear her lipstick.

While Inuyasha tried desperately to remove the nasty substance from his face the bell rang, signalling all the students to their first class. For the crew that would be baking.

Block A: Baking

In class they had to sit in groups of four. The ones you sit next to would be your partner for the year. Naturally, Sango and Kagome sat together. Miroku and Inuyasha seeing no one they really wanted to sit with, settled on sitting with Sango and Kagome. Just before Inuyasha go to his seat, a breeze brushed past him and sat in his chair.

"Why thank you, dog shit, for pulling out the chair for me." said all too politely by Kouga.

Inuyasha stood there and growled. This would be the second time Kouga has barged into what ever he was doing.

"Oi wimp, get outta my damn chair."

"Hmm? What was that, was someone talking to me? Must've been the wind… Anyway, how are you doing today Kagome? You're looking beautiful as ever." Kouga continued to ignore Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, but you are in Inuyasha's seat. I think you should give it back to him." said Kagome sweetly.

It seemed like all time had stopped. Inuyasha stopped growling immediately, and was shocked. Sango quickly whipped her head to see if what she heard was true. Miroku just had this perverted grin on his face as he wasn't paying attention to what was going on between Inuyasha and Kouga, but instead starting at Sango across the table. Kouga was shocked as well, and nodded dumbly and slowly got up. Seeing this Inuyasha smirked, and sat down feeling triumphant that he got his seat back. But still, one thing wouldn't leave Inuyasha his mind_. Why did she get my seat back? After all the crap I put her through she's still nice. A little fiery, but kind at the same time._

Just then the teacher walked in and told everyone to settle down. The teacher went through the attendance then began class with all the rules of being in a kitchen, etiquette lessons and all that good stuff. They still had some time left so the teacher decided to get them to make some brownies.

Sango and Miroku went up to get sheets for their group. Just as they reached for it, their hands touched. Sango quickly drew her hand back and blushed.

"Y-you can take that one." stuttered Sango.

Miroku gave her his charming smile and thanked her, but not before copping a feel while she was bent over the desk to get the sheets.

**Smack!**

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango. With that she stormed off back to the table.

"Hey where's the lecher…?" Inuyasha said while looking back.

Sango just huffed. That was answer enough as a red handprint faced Miroku swaggered up to their table with his and Inuyasha's crumpled sheets.

"Good job you idiot, next time, I'm getting the sheets since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself at ANY time." admonished Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome settled on staying at their station and get the necessary equipment out while the other two, staying far away from each other went to get the ingredients. Once back they got back, the making of the brownies began. (A/N: leave a message in the review section if you want the recipe, it's pretty good)

"Hey Kags, can you pass me the chocolate?"

"Sure, just as soon as I find it…" Kagome's voice drifted when she found that Inuyasha had taken their square of chocolate.

"Inuyasha that's ours! Go get your own!"

"Keh, no it isn't, and I'm not giving you mine, go get another one from the table."

"No! You go get it; you took ours…Miroku do something!"

Miroku was too busy heating the double boiler with the chocolate already _in_ it, making sure that the water didn't get into the chocolate.

"Inuyasha, look! Your chocolate is already melting in the double boiler, if you had paid attention you would've seen Miroku put it in."

Inuyasha just 'Keh-ed", chucked the chocolate at her, and walked over to start mixing the dry ingredients.

Kagome went back to her side of the station fuming, and gave Sango the chocolate while she too mixed the dry ingredients together, paying careful attention to add more baking powder than baking soda.

However Inuyasha just randomly tossed things in because he was still mulling over Kagome making him seem like a fool. He completely miss-read the measurements and ended up adding more baking soda than baking powder.

With the chocolate and egg mixed in, they put them in the oven. About half an hour later they were ready, and boy did the entire classroom smell good. Kagome and Sango were thoroughly proud of their creation. It rose perfectly and smelled as good as it tasted. The guys on the other hand, had a monster growing out of their pan. It was about twice the size it should have been. Although not much difference in taste, it definitely didn't look right.

"Inuyasha what the hell did you do? You didn't add more baking soda mistaking it for the powder did you? Yo! Answer me!" said a very frantic Miroku.

"Uhhh… heh heh… whoops?" said Inuyasha nervously. (A/N: My friend did that when they were baking witch's fingers. She added baking soda instead of baking powder, and instead of being thin and knobbly, they were really, really fat and big XD)

The girls turned around to see what was going on and burst out in laughter when they saw what the guys concocted.

"Good job Inu, you're a reallll chef now." snickered Sango.

Kagome was also in hysterics, but quickly stopped when Inuyasha gave her a death glare. She went to cutting pieces of the brownies for herself and Sango. Miroku did nothing but mourn over the loss of his supposed 'perfect' brownies.

"Oh common Miroku, its not all half bad try some!" said Inuyasha as he stuffed his face with the dessert.

Miroku looked at him sceptically but took the piece. Indeed it wasn't all that bad, but presentation wise, they'd get a zero. Good thing it was the first day of school so nothing was being marked.

There was 10 minutes left until the bell rang signalling break, so the group began cleaning up and packing away their treats.

Break lockers

The four made their way down the halls, with some convincing of people in their homerooms they were able to get it so their lockers were next to each other. Miroku shared with Inuyasha and Sango shared with Kagome. Their lockers were in the North building (A/N: We have a north and south building at my school, and I swear that's not enough even though the school is huge as it is, so many freaking students.)Unfortunately for them just a few lockers down were Kikyou and her posse consisting of Kagura, Kanna, and Kaguya's lockers. As they were putting their bags and getting the necessary binders out for Math, Kikyou decided to show up and pinned Inuyasha to the locker, pressing uncomfortably against him. (I mean who would want a locker handle digging into your back?)

"Hey love, you know what class we have next?" cooed Kikyou. "Math, and that means I get to be with you for the whole hour and 15 minutes."

Inuyasha's face visibly paled when she told him exactly how long he'd have to endure her.

"I won't be sitting with you because it just so happens that Kagura is in my class, so I'll be sitting with her, but I'll be sitting near you. Oh! Looks like they're calling for me, I'll talk to you later in class baby cakes."

Inuyasha finally let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"My Inuyasha, Kikyou sure comes up with the most…interesting pet names for you doesn't she?" stated an amused Sango.

Kagome had to admit she was grossed out by Kikyou's actions, but boy was it ever funny to see Inuyasha squirm. She just had to smile at that.

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Inuyasha, after all she _is_ your girlfriend." noted Miroku.

"Whatever, lets get to class before all the good seats get taken."

(A/N: I was going to leave it here but it just didn't seem long enough, I'll end it just before the lunchroom scene.)

Inuyasha and Miroku picked their seats in the very back next to the door. Sango and Kagome sat in front of them. Kikyou and Kagura walked in and saw that the seat she wanted to be in to be near Inuyasha was taken. She was about to go and give them a piece of her mind, but then saw that there were seats in the next row next to Inuyasha so she sat there instead. At least in the back, she could put on her makeup without the teacher noticing.

The bell rang and the teacher distributed their math text books and book cards.

"Geez, I swear each year these books get thicker and thicker." sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha heard this and just had to comment on that.

"What? You mean you're disappointed that the books are thick? I would have thought that you of all people would jump for joy at the fact there's more to learn."

Kikyou heard and gave a little giggle.

'_That's my Inu.'_ she thought

Kagome was about to say something back to him, but the teacher began giving her lesson. Already the first full day and they'll be getting homework. But knowing Kagome, she'd have it finished in class meaning one less thing to do when she got home.

While Kagome was taking notes on the lesson a note landed on her desk, it was from Sango.

'Hey Kags! Kami, this teacher is boring. Anyway, I just heard that a new club opened up called 'Midoriko' what do you say we go down over the weekend? Just turn to me and nod, then toss it to the guys to see if they want to come as well'(A/N: Today is Thursday by the way.)

Kagome looked up from the note and nodded her head.

'_Better now than ever to get out more, maybe those dance lessons Sango made me take with her helped…' pondered Kagome. _

When the teacher wasn't looking, she tossed the note behind her and it landed on Inuyasha's desk. Who, in turn, tossed it onto Miroku's desk after he nodded. It was settled, they'd go to the new club on the weekend.

All this note passing didn't go unnoticed by Kikyou, if she had to she would find out what was going on, and some how force her self in just so that she could have Inuyasha all to herself.

Surprisingly, not much work was given seeing as it was just review of what was learnt last year to jog their memories. Everyone was able to get it done just before the bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch.

A/N: Well that took a while to write. I'm not particularly happy with this but it'll have to do. Tell me what you think of this one as well. Oh how I long to go back to school! Seriously schooling yourself isn't all that great, but at least I get to write for you guys! Cya later!

BrokenTenshi


	5. Getting Ready

I'm so unbelievably sorry! I've been caught up with school, which I thought I was doing well in which I was for a while, then I got back a couple of my tests, physics for one I was so sure I was doing well in, I aced all my quizzes then I get this old test back on kinematics, and I got 50 on it, that totally broke my spirits. Then bio I was getting 93 then I dropped down to 89 I'm such a freaking idiot. Anyway, I have some time to kill now so I'll write and I'll try to make it extra long to make up for like 2 weeks of nothingness!

LUNCH TABLE

Sango and Kagome made their way over to the lunch line. Today's special: Spaghetti and meat sauce with a side of garlic bread $4.00 add drink for $0.50. (A/N: our caff food really isn't bad at all not to mention cheap!)

"Wow Sango, look. Seems like they're stepping up the menu to more edible foods now." said Kagome.

"Mhmm, you're right. I think I'll get the special. What about you Kags?" asked Sango.

"Yeah I'll get it too, I'm so hungry right now, and I could care less what I eat." Kagome's stomach rumbled as she said this. All Sango could do was snicker.

After getting their food they saw all the tables were taken up. Since it was a nice day out, both agreed to eat outside instead under the trees. Just as they started eating, Miroku and Inuyasha came up to them.

"Mind if we eat with you?" asked Miroku.

"If you can keep your cursed hands to yourself, then I'll consider it." said an irked Sango. Being groped while eating was the last thing she wanted to have happen to her.

"My dear Sango, I wouldn't dream of doing that." Miroku feigned hurt.

"Whatever."

They guys took that as their sign to sit down. Inuyasha pulled out a cup of instant ramen and a small thermos filled with hot water. He opened the seasoning packet, dumped it into his noodles then proceeded to pour in the scalding water. He looked so intense mixing the stuff together that Kagome started to laugh.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl in hysterics.

"Geez! What the hell is your problem? You get all giggly and shit all the time, are you sure you aren't on drugs?" said Inuyasha.

At this, Kagome stopped laughing and regained her composure. She gave him a stern look and said, "I'm sorry if I'm a happier person now, it's not every day you see someone such as yourself so freakishly absorbed with a two step process of mixing seasoning with your ramen and then adding water."

Inuyasha just sat there and scowled at her. He started asking himself, _'Did I really look that interested in my food?'_ He didn't dawdle on it too long for a loud smack echoed throughout the school grounds. There lay Miroku, once again victim to Sango's powerful hand.

"Will you ever learn, you letch!" yelled an obviously pissed off Sango.

Of course, not a word came out of Miroku's mouth since she had, once again, managed to knock him unconscious.

They all ate their food in relative silence with the occasional discussion of what to wear to the club. Sango had regretted to inform them earlier that it was a masquerade. She took the time to do so now.

"What? A masquerade? Why would a club of all places host one of those?" asked a confused Kagome.

"I don't know, but it sounds like fun to me. The flyer said it wasn't anything super formal, but to gain entry, you had to have your mask with you."

"Suddenly, I don't feel like going anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Well too bad, you agreed to go in class. Just inform the letch when he wakes up. I don't feel like doing him the honours seeing as he might just try copping a feel again." Obviously the effects of that last petting still had a lasting effect on Sango.

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. The group headed to their classes. They couldn't wait for the day to end.

(A/N: sorry gonna skip along here, I don't wanna write about their next classes…partially because I've forgotten XD but yeah, you don't need to hear more of that stuff you want the clubbing to begin yes?)

By the time Saturday rolled along, everyone was glad they didn't have to get up early for class. They weren't sure they could handle another early morning of droning teachers.

Kagome awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, mistaking it for her radio; she mindlessly slapped everything she eventually ended up in successfully knocking everything on her night table onto the floor. She awoke at the crashing sound and whipped her body around so fast; she fell onto the floor joining the nice pile of stuff on the floor.

The ringing ceased shortly after her reunion with the floor. Just as she was getting up, her phone began to ring again. This time she picked it up.

"HELLO?" she yelled into the receiver.

"Whoa, Kags chill it's me Sango. I've been trying to reach you all morning."

"Oh. Hey Sango. Well you succeeded in waking me at this ungodly hour."

"Yo… its 12:00pm, its noon, you know the time normal people have lunch."

"What?" Kagome looked over at her clock; it was indeed 12:00. "Wherever did time go…" groaned Kagome.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you wanna go to the mall and find a mask?"

"Sure, I'll see you there at say…1:30 k?"

"Alright, sounds good. Ciao." With that, Sango hung up.

"Okay…" Kagome said to herself, "Time to get ready and get this show on the road."

An hour later she had eaten and taken a shower. She was now waiting for the bus just outside her house. From there she'd go straight to the mall where she was to meet Sango.

"Alright where to first?" inquired Kagome.

"Hmm…let see…How about we start over there?" Sango pointed to a shop that seemed to specialize in costumes and accessories.

"Looks promising, lets go."

They couldn't believe their eyes; they saw so many masks of different sizes and shapes. The back walls of the store were literally covered from top to bottom in masks, ranging from super cheap to the really extravagant ones with the hefty prices attached to them.

"Oooh Sango, take a look at this one!" gushed Kagome.

It was needless to say, elegant and gothic at the same time. It was a black mask rimmed with lace and a large lacy bow on the right side. On either side were onyx beads. (A/N: go to this site for the picture of it http //www .gypsy renaissance. net/ ../ frenchcollection / frenchcollection . html Ignore the price of it as well as the large feathers though.)

"It's beautiful Kags…You should get it. Look its only $25.00 too."

"Don't you think it's a bit much though? I mean we're only going out to a club…"

"Nonsense," said Sango, "there's always other occasions to wear it, and the bow is removable so you can dress it up or play it down."

"Hmm… you're right, I'll get it." said Kagome. "Which one are you going to get?"

"Hmm…Oh, this one for sure." Enthusiasm present in Sango's voice.

Her mask was red with gold outlining the eye holes and black lace around the mask. At one end were two ribbons, one red one black looped and left to hang down her shoulder. Bonus! It was on sale too and was only 20$(A/N: the sweetheart mask, but imagine less….ugly XD http / www. gypsyrenaissance.ne t/../ simple pleasures/ simplepleasures. html )

With their masks in their bag, they headed out the door. It was 4:00 already and they needed to eat dinner and prepare.

"Hey Sango, wanna come over to my house after dinner? I need help picking out an outfit to go with this mask." She was still unsure what to wear, especially since this mask was quite something.

"Sure, I'll be around at 6:30 or so." answered Sango.

"See ya then!" With that they went their separate ways.

6:30

The doorbell rang. Kagome rushed to the door and opened it. She had earlier tried to find something suitable to wear, but gave up.

"Sango, I'm so glad you're here!"

"No problem. You don't mind if I change here do you?" asked Sango, her clothes draped over her arm.

"I don't mind; just leave them on my bed."

Going up the stairs they finally arrived to Kagome's room. Sango set out to look in Kagome's closet to find anything Kagome could wear. She was completely hopeless as to putting things together.

Right away Sango spotted a tank top that was fitted at the chest and flared out a bit ending a few inches below the waist. It was lined with lace and sequins along the neckline and continuing in the straps. That would match the mask with the lace and sequins, and was casual enough for clubbing.

The skirt however was a toughie. At last she found one they had gotten from Esprit that had a raw edge at the hem line, embroidery along the sides with various bleach stains and crystal detailing on the back pockets.

"Here, put these on." said Sango as she shoved Kagome into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, Kagome came walking out, a little unsure at first because of the amount of skin that was showing.

"Sango, are you sure? I feel like I'm naked."

"Believe me if I wasn't sure, you wouldn't be wearing what you have on now. It's perfect on you, and you'll have all the guys at your feet." said Sango, admiring her work.

"I don't know about guys at my feet, but I do like the outfit…"

"Great now lets get started on hair and makeup!"

Before Kagome could get a word in, her head was attacked by a curling iron and hair spray. When Sango was finished, Kagome had big loose curls and side swept bangs. She sprayed a little shimmer mist to give it sparkle. Next was makeup. Of course, not a whole lot was needed so a hint of pink lip-gloss, eyeliner and a sweep of mascara and a little blush finished off her look.

"There, all finished. I think I really out did myself this time, don't you think?" said Sango admiring her work.

"Wow Sango…It's wonderful. What would I do without you?" asked a gracious Kagome.

"Ahh, you'd manage." Kagome smacked her playfully in the arm.

"Hey, you better hurry; it's already 7:30." said Kagome.

"No worries, I have all my stuff planned out. We'll be outta here in 15 minutes flat."

True to her word, Sango was out in 15 minutes. She had on a deep red sequined halter with black, low rise, snug fitting cords with crystal detailing on the back pockets. It was simple yet sexy. Sango simply swept her hair up in a high pony tail, leaving the front of her hair a little poofy, kind of like a faux hawk. Makeup wise, she had the same thing as Kagome but a slightly darker shade of lip-gloss.

They helped each other put on their masks. Sango lifted up half of Kagome's hair so that the ribbon tying it wouldn't mess up her hair. Kagome just simply took the ribbon and wrapped it around Sango's pony tail and let the ends of the bow she tied hang, giving it a dressier look.

Sango wore a pair or 3 inch black, strappy, stilettos and Kagome wore her 3 inch wedges that looked like converses. (A/N: I have a pair and I absolutely love them. My description kinda sucks though XD)

After a 10 minute ride in the bus, they arrived at the club. It was full of hustling and bustling people. They were supposed to meet the guys at the bar, but they didn't seem to be there yet. The girls thought that they probably got stuck in traffic. It was after all the grand opening of a new and well known club. In the mean time, they decided to mingle with the crowd and just dance for a while. Little did they know, they were being watched from a table in a dark corner of the room.

A/N: I'm just gonna leave it at that for now. OoOoOoOo whos this mystery person? I tried to make it long, but alas, to no avail. Hope you enjoyed it. I actually liked it XD PLZ R/R! And once again sorry for the agonizingly long wait.

BrokenTenshi


	6. Clubbing

Hey all! I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. There's been a lot going on and its been really hard on me. I was hopping to update almost everyday during this break but, that hasn't happened. Plus I've had a major bout of writer's block. I'll try to update more now though. Sorry all! And I'd like to thank all my readers, you've kept me motivated enough to continue writing:

lil-epad  
Umbrea42  
kaoticXXsoul

G-chan

Nomadgirl66

Ukiyo

Zakuro the animegus

claypotmustdie

lilgirl1

inulover4391

ADemonsLove

neon blue

Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

"Hey, check out those girls that just walked in. They look mighty fine if you ask me."

"Hold your horses there guy, last time you went up to a chick that you said looked 'mighty fine', she turned out to be your cousin."

"Shut up it's not my fault, these masks cover everything. But who would have thought she'd be that great set of…"

"Enough Miroku! You are one sick ass you know that? It's your blood relative for crying out loud."

"Me? No! Never."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and walked over in the direction of the bar with Miroku trailing behind copping a feel with almost every unsuspecting female on the floor. That proved to be quite hard because dear Miroku decided on choosing a table on the opposite end of the bar, across the expansive dance floor where a crowd had already gathered. Inuyasha's mask had almost fallen off by the time he had gotten there. His mask was styled much like the one from Phantom of the Opera, simple yet suited him quite well. When he looked back, Miroku was 'styled' in much of the same matter. His mask askew but at the same time bearing bright red hand prints on the parts of his face exposed. His mask was black and covered half of his face, another very simple mask.

(A/N: Ummm…I think I'm gonna make them have a small drink even though they're underaged. We did that at a restaurant for my friend's 16 b-day, they willingly gave us alcohol. And no we didn't get hammered…Our friend Greg passed for being "old enough" XD)

Inuyasha sat at the bar and ordered a Corona to cool himself off and calm his nerves. Miroku did the same, but used the cool bottle as an ice pack to cool the burn of the slaps before drinking it. They both turned around to take a look at the club to admire the work that had made every club under the name Midoriko so famous.

The walls were a pale glossy green that had sparkles in areas to really reflect the light from the dance floor. All the tables, the bar and any other kind of furniture was wood, stained a dark colour to contrast with the walls. On the wall behind the bar, and expansive waterfall flowed from the impressive 30 foot ceilings just behind the shelves the liquor sat on. The small tiles backing the wall of the waterfall were small green/blue glass and reflected the water nicely. The DJ was placed on a platform about 10 feet off the ground. Under it were the washrooms. From the wall adjacent to the DJ platform, a second floor jutted out where all the VIP rooms were and where more seating could be found. (A/N: sorry my descriptions kind of sucks, my brain lacks in the creativity department.)

As they both took in the environment, a bright light shone in Inuyasha's eye causing him to look away. At the same time he caught a glimpse of a girl dancing. He watched her a little while longer mesmerized by the way she swayed her hips to the music. From what he could see, she was dancing with another girl, probably her friend or something.

"Hey Miroku, look at those two over there, think we should ask them to dance?"

"You dolt! Those were the two I mentioned earlier."

"Oh really…well then I wasn't looking. Wanna give it a shot?"

"I don't see how it'd hurt, I have been checking out the taller one for a while now, she's fine all round."

back with Kagome and Sango

"Geez where could the guys be? We've been here for a good half hour and there's still no sign of them." yelled a slightly ticked off Sango. (A/N: it's pretty loud in there)

"Ahh, just give it some time, they're probably looking for us too, I mean its pretty huge in here, I'd get lost myself if you weren't with me." Kagome yelled back.

"Seems like you're getting the hang of things Kags." Spoke Sango and she eyed Kagome's moves. "The guys around you can't seem to stop looking."

"R-really? Are you sure they aren't looking at you? I mean you were the one that taught me how to dance. I still feel kinda awkward moving like this."

"Nope it's all you hun."

Just then Sango and Kagome were both tapped on the shoulders.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Asked two tall guys. One with his hair in a high pony tail and his friend with a long black braid.

"Uh sure…" came the reply of both girls.

(A/N: XD bet you thought it was gonna be Inu and Miro.)

They both held onto their partners and started dancing. Respectfully at first then moved into a grind. Kagome was getting uncomfortable, she wasn't exactly use to this, but Sango seemed to be fairing quite well.

Kouga bent down and whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Hey wanna go up to my VIP room and do something more that this little dance here?"

Kagome pulled her head back and look up at him. His eyes reflecting and deep and lusty blue as the light hit it.

"Uhh…no thanks…I think I'll pass." Came her reply.

"Oh come on, you look like you could loose some loosening up, how about a drink then?" urged Kouga.

"No I'm quite alright thanks." Kagome said as she tried pulling herself away. But to no avail, he was too strong.

Over with Sango, she was having a good time, but slowly noticed Bankotsu's hand going lower and lower down her back.

"Listen here, bud, I don't know who you are, but if you move that hand one more inch, expect to not have kids anytime soon. My leg is right where your balls are, so think before trying anything with me."

"Just chill, we're at a club, just relax and let things go…" he replied calmly.

"Oh no you don't." As he moved his hand down to cup her butt, she kneed him in the family jewels, resulting in a yelp of pain and a very angry Sango.

Sango looked around for Kagome and found her in a struggle with the guy that asked her to dance.

"Oh not on my watch bucko." said Sango. Came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "I believe she wants to go, why don't you let her go?"

"And who are you to tell me what to do? My mother?" came Kouga's snarky reply.

"She's not, but you'll be wishing you had your mommy if you don't stop giving these girls a hard time."

"And who are you? Their personal body guards?" he said looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, so unless you want us to call the bouncers to really pummel your heads in, I suggest you run along and pretend nothing happened." came Miroku's calm reply.

Bankotsu got up from the floor cradling himself, "Kouga, let's just get away from here, that chick is deadly, and they look just as bad."

Kouga gave them one glare and left.

"You ladies ok?"

"They didn't do anything to harm you did they?" asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Oh we're fine now, thanks to you two." said Sango

"Hey, you ok there? You look kinda shaken up." asked a concerned Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you got here when you did, he wanted to take me to his VIP suite." said a shaken Kagome. (A/N: They don't know its each other they're talking to, it's loud, dark, and they have masks on. XD sorry if that wasn't too clear.)

"Hey, why don't we all just get a drink, I think it's much needed don't you think?" spoke Sango.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kind of thirsty." said Kagome.

"Why don't you two sit with us, we saved a couple of seats, we were supposed to meet two others here but we haven't seen them all night." said Miroku.

"Hey same here! Anyway, sure sounds like a good idea." (A/N: geez they're dense aren't they XD)

Kagome ordered a small coke and Sango ordered a ginger ale. After they finished their drinks, they hit the floor again.

"How's about a dance?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Sounds good." he replied.

"You wanna dance?" asked Inuyasha.

"Mm, sounds good, by the way, thanks again for helping me out back there."

"No problem."

Just then Gwen Stefani's 'What You Waiting For' came over the speakers.

_What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by?  
Now it's only me_

Kagome and Sango first circled the guys before breaking out in full on dance mode.

_Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
(La la la la la)  
_

They swayed their hips with their arms over their head, going all out crazy for the beginning verses.

_  
Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversations,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber?_

They guys kind of moved to the beat, but were too fixated on the girls dancing. In short, they enjoyed what they saw.

_Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life   
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cuz you might grow  
Oh... oh ohhh_

Out of the blue, Sango and Kagome grabed the guys and started dancing with them.

_What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?_

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock

Take a chance you stupid Hoe

Kagome danced with her back to Inu with his arms wrapped around her stomach holding her hands. Sango was front to front with Miro, not really grinding but getting close to it.

_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart   
Why are you standing in one place?  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish_

Your moment will run out  
Cuz of your sex chromosome   
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)   
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh

They broke away again and went into another dance sequence doing belly waves and popping and locking (A/N: I really cant think of anything good.)

_LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK! _

Inuyasha was watching this and was thinking how this girl really could dance, she was quite the bombshell too. When she dolphined up, her shirt rose, and since her back was too him, he caught a sight of something. When the light passed over it again, he realized it was a tattoo.

'_that tattoo looks awfully familiar…where have I seen it before… WAIT!'_ __

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting   
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for? 

"Kags?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hm?... what? How'd you know my name?"

Just then the light shone over Inuyasha's head.

'_Silver hair…why didn't I see it before!'_

"Inuyasha?" asked a stunned Kagome.

"Yep, that's me…"

_I can't wait to go  
Back and do Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style... _

At the same time Miroku's hand had dropped dangerously far, and rested on Sango's butt. She smacked him so hard his mask flew off.__

GO!   
LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK! 

"MIROKU? What the…"

"Wait, what? Sango?"__

What you waiting  
What you waiting   
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for? 

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting   
What you waiting  
What you waiting for?

What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid hoe  


Everything seemed to stop for a moment as it all dawned on them, they had been with each other all along, but never asked or took note as to what they'd be wearing before coming to the club.

_  
Take a chance, you stupid hoe  
What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
Take a chance, you stupid hoe  
Take a chance, you stupid hoe_

When the song ended everything went quiet all of a sudden between them. Kagome was thinking about how she was dancing with Inu and vice versa. Sango was berating herself for dancing with another ass grabbing idiot, and Miroku was relishing in the dance she gave him before the whole slap in the face.

A/N: I know kind of an abrupt ending here but I ran out of ideas. Maybe tomorrow I'll get some more inspiration and pick up where I left off here. Till then R AND R all! THANKS FOR READING


End file.
